Ignis et Glacies
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: Draco and Hermione are headboy and headgirl together. When Draco gets a specific assignment, will he be able to handle it? After war, 8th year. Dramione. Review and no flames! Rated M for language, possible violence, and maybe smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it, sorry I might not be able to update as much as I'd like, but I'm doing the best I can! Thanks you guys Make sure to review please. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Headgirl, Hermione Granger; Gryffindor. Headboy, Draco Malfoy; Slytherin." The whole hall fell silent.

Draco POV:

Great...I can't even stand the mudblood. Now I have to get to know her? As headboy and her as headgirl? We even have to share a living space! Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

Hermione POV:

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't know they chose Malfoy. If I did, I would've taken the opportunity to be headboy like McGonagall asked in the first place!" Harry Potter said, practically begging me to talk to him. While he was acting like a child, I just wanted to get out of the attention and go to a quiet space and just die.

"Finally! I've been looking for this for like forever!" I yelled at the portrait hole. I found the quarters that the ferret and I will be sharing for a whole year. The picture was a beautiful scenery with a little girl in a little blue dress sat in front of a fountain.

"Password please." She asked very politely.

"Um, lets make it 'Ignis et glacies' meaning fire and ice." I replied back. I'll tell Malfoy later; probably after an hour or two of him standing outside the portrait hole knocking and knocking. I'll open it and tell him. I laughed to myself. My next thought, 'He'll probably kill me.' Uh oh.

"Um, and when Draco Malfoy comes, can you tell him the password please?" She nodded gracefully.

"Thank you, oh and what can I call you?"

She replied with a smile, "Rosalind, Miss, but my friends call me Rosie."

"Nice meeting you, Rosie. I hope we could become great friends." I smiled and entered through the hole.

I was stunned by the beauty of the common room. On the right side of the room, there was a fireplace with flames blazing, and to the top left, there were stairs, probably leading up to the dormitories. The common room was the colour of cream, and there were burgundy chairs in front of the fireplace. The coffee table was a chocolate brown. It was perfect. I went up the stairs, and was met with three doors. I opened the one in front of me, and found a guest bathroom. I went to the right bedroom, and found a Slytherin green. The bed was very elegant, and there were bookshelves and everything.

"I guess this is where the ferret is going to live." I mumbled quietly to myself.

There was a door in one wall and I guessed it was to a bathroom or something. I walked out and went into the door on the left. When I opened it, it felt just like home. The walls were a very light teal and the bed sheets were burgundy with chocolate coloured bed posts. The bookshelves matched the bed post and there was a window that showed the whole Forbidden Forest, which didn't look that bad from up here. The window had drapes the same colour as the bed sheets. There was a door, and I opened it. I was met with a beautiful bathroom. Then I heard knocking on the portrait. I ran down the stairs, opened it up, and was disappointed.

"Oh, its you."

"Well, I am living here, aren't I, Granger?" he asked with a sneer.

"Ya, whatever Ferret. I'll be in my room if you need anything." And I went to go think.

Draco POV:

Well now that I'm alone, I pulled out the parchment that He gave me.

_Draco-_

_I got news that you are headboy and the mudblood is headgirl. I have a new assignment for you, and I think you'll find it quite convenient for you. Let me know when it's done. Your assignment:_

_Kill the mudblood._

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. What have I got myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry :( I don't really know what to write right now...for this story...so...here's me free for all writing!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

Hermione POV:

I made my way towards the Great Hall. I sat at the table and started talking to Ron and Harry.

"Oh Gods Ron, can you even keep the food in your mouth?" I asked.

He swallowed down his eggs and finished his plate in record time. He chugged down TWO glasses of Pumpkin Juice and smiled at me. My heart almost melted. ALMOST. Then I remembered that I was mad at Harry. I turned to Ginny and started talking to her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of platinum blonde. I turned my head and we had eye contact for a second. He winked at me and broke contact first. It looked like he didn't sleep very well last night. I wonder why.

"-And then he asked me out!" Ginny finished her sentence. "Um...Hermione are you even listening to me? Who are you looking at?" She asked trying to crane her neck towards my direction of eye sight.

I snapped my neck back. "Uhh, oh ya...uh, you were talking about how um Dean asked you out?" I stuttered. Ginny rolled her eyes and started talking again. I looked at the Slytherin table, but he wasn't there. Oh well.

**OOO**

After a long day of classes, I finally got back to my room. After that I took a long nap into the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Soo I know it's a short chapter, but there's a reason for that. You'll see in the later chapters. YOU KNOW I LOVE REVIEWERS!**


End file.
